Sane or Insane? That Is The Question
by JBKS
Summary: COMPLETE - The CSI team, a crime scene, Greg, a bow and arrow and a hospital mistake that will question Grissom's sanity.
1. Rock, Paper, Scissors, Bow & Arrow?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own these characters...really I don't! They belongs to...who ever created them. Although I wouldn't mind owning Grissom...ummm....or maybe Warrick to....ahhh...

  
  


A/N: This was just an idea I had...don't know how well it turned out. Anyway, leave reviews...good or bad...flames are welcome if it's truly needed...I can take the heat...don't leave me to crispy though. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Title: Sane Or Insane, That Is The Question.

Chapter I : Rock, Paper, Scissors, Bow & Arrow?

  
  
  
  
  
  


CSI Headquarters. Night shift.

  
  


The CSI's (composed of Warrick, Nick, Catherine and Sara) were all gathered in the break room. Sara and Catherine were looking amazingly bored. The two were both watching TV in serenity. Nothing good was on so they settled for CNN.

  
  


Nick and Warrick were sitting at the table, obviously bored themselves, playing rock, paper, scissors. Although Nick seemed to be enjoying the childish game, Warrick on the other hand looked like he was ready to blow his brains out. Or possible Nicks for annoying him so much. 

  
  


"Oh come on!" Nick pleaded. "Just one more round"

  
  


At that moment Greg entered the break room joyfully and sat with the guys.

  
  


"What's happenin' ?" he asked.

  
  


"Nothin's happenin', Greg" Warrick replied, with a hint of annoyance. Why was Greg always so...happy he thought.

  
  


"Hey Greg, you wanna play rock, paper, scissors?" Nick asked excitedly.

  
  
  
  


"Sure!" Greg answered. And then they played.

  
  


Warrick let out a sigh of relief as he joined Catherine and Sara.

  
  


Grissom entered the room. "We finally have something" he told them.

  
  


All but Nick and Greg shot there looks towards Grissom, patiently waiting for him to continue. He did.

  
  


"A couple of teenagers were doing target practice in the desert, one of them was fatally wounded. Might of been an accident."

  
  


"He was shot?" Sara asked.

  
  


"No, well not by a bullet. They were playing with bow and arrows. Who wants to come with me?"

  
  


"I will!" exclaimed, Nick, Catherine, Warrick and Sara in unison.

  
  


"We'll all go" said Catherine. "We have nothing better to do. No other cases, no paperwork, nothing's happened all night."

  
  


Grissom looked at them, this case didn't require five CSIs but what the hell, it was a slow night. "Alright" he said. "Lets go."

  
  


The four other CSIs walked out of the room and headed for the exit. Before Grissom had the chance to join them, Greg stopped him.

  
  


"Hey, uh, Griss. You think I can sort of tag along? I mean, I have nothing else to do anyway."

  
  


Grissom thought about this. "Okay but you stay out of the way while we work" Grissom warned.

  
  


"No prob boss!" Greg gave him a small salute.

  
  
  
  


************

  
  


Somewhere in the deserts of Las Vegas.

  
  


After they're little investigation, all signs pointed to 'accident'. They still had minor things to check out but they were pretty much done.

  
  


Catherine and Nick were busy talking to the last witness, Sara, Warrick and Grissom were waiting by the Tahoe and close by, Greg was flirting with a female cop.

  
  


The police woman's rookie partner was a little further, with another witness. The teenager was trying to show him how to use a bow and arrow.

  
  


Meanwhile, Sara and Warrick were chatting. Grissom was looking at Greg who in turns let out a surprised squeak when the woman lightly slapped him and walked away insulted.

  
  


Greg turned to Grissom, who wasn't too far away, and mouthed the words 'she likes me'.

  
  


Grissom let out a little laugh and shook his head. Just as he did, he noticed the rookie cop as he unintentionally shot the arrow, it was headed in Greg's direction. Without hesitation, Grissom ran the small distance between he and Greg, pushed him out of the way, Greg flew to the ground. The arrow that would have ended up in Greg's chest had penetrated Grissom's left upper arm.

  
  


Obviously in pain, Grissom looked at his arm. " Ahhh fuck!" he cried out.

  
  


Nobody moved, still a bit shocked by what had just occurred. They all stared at Grissom, he had never really sworn like that before.

  
  


Grissom looked at them in disbelief.

  
  
  
  


"Pardon the language, but this really hurts!" he yelled out.

  
  
  
  


************

  
  
  
  


The hospital.

  
  


"If nothing is damaged and you're going to be just fine then why exactly are you in a hospital room?" Sara asked Grissom.

  
  


"I have no idea, they just sent me here and told me the doctor would be by to see me shortly." he answered her, slightly touching the bandages that covered his injured arm.

  
  


Grissom looked at his team. "You guys can go, I'll be fine" he reassured them. "I'll take a cab home and tomorrow's my day off anyway, so I guess I'll see you all on Friday."

  
  


They said nothing and made no attempt to move.

  
  


"Look, the shift isn't exactly over and you guys have to get back" Grissom told them, hoping they would get the 'hint'.

  
  


Finally, they all agreed to leave him and after they each said their goodbyes, Greg said something.

  
  


"I would be nothing without you" Greg mumbled. He was standing in the room, by the door with his head lowered.

  
  


They others were by Grissom's bed looking at Greg in confusion.

  
  


A few seconds passed. Then Greg raised his head, revealing a big grin on his face. He broke into song. "Did you ever know that you're my hero...you're everything I wish I could be...I can fly higher than an eagle..."

  
  


Greg was interrupted buy Grissom telling him to shut up and the others were laughing savagely.

  
  


"You guys can get out now" Grissom told them playfully. "I'll see you all on Friday." he added.

  
  


They all left his room. Grissom let out a sigh, then spotted Greg's head popping into his room from the hall.

  
  


"Grissom..." he started.

  
  


"Yes Greg?" Grissom said

  
  


"...you are the wind beneath my wings." Greg added with a smile, then popped his head back out of the room to protect himself from a magazine Grissom threw at him.

  
  


When Greg was out of sight, Grissom couldn't help but smile. That kid is crazy, he thought.

  
  


************

  
  


Grissom was waiting for the doctor to arrive. He was getting impatient.

  
  


Soon after, the doctor walked in. "Okay sir. We are now ready to move you to your new room. This way please."

  
  


New room? Grissom thought, baffled.

  
  


"Uhh, doctor? Why exactly am I going to a new room for? My injury isn't that severe. Can't I just go!?"

  
  


"Sir, of course. Your stab wound is not life threatening but you know why you're here. Now please follow me."

  
  


Grissom was now really confused. "Stab wound?, doctor I wasn't stabbed. I was shot in the arm by a cop with a bow and arrow."

  
  


"Of course you were" replied the doctor, half listening to what Grissom was saying. "Now please come with me." he added in a very professional tone.

  
  


Grissom didn't know what to do, so he obeyed the man.

  
  
  
  


************

  
  


Grissom was now on the elevator with the good doctor. They were heading up.

  
  


Dr.Yang, Grissom read his tag. Funny, he thought, he doesn't look Chinese. Just then the doors of the elevator opened, Grissom followed the doctor out.

  
  


Grissom read the sign on the hallway wall. Level 4 : Psychiatric Ward! Alarms went off in Grissom's head. He immediately ceased walking. Dr. Yang noticed and turned to him. 

  
  


"Why are we on this floor? You making a pit stop?" Grissom asked nervously.

  
  


"This is where you'll be staying" explained the doctor.

  
  


"No it isn't" Grissom shot back quickly.

  
  


"Why don't we just go through that door and then we'll see" Dr. Yang insisted.

  
  


"I am not entering the psych ward!" Grissom yelled.

  
  


"Come on, sir. Please don't make me get security."

  
  


"Read my lips, ying-yang! I am not crazy!" Grissom spoke slowly. "You've got the wrong guy! There's been some kind of mix up downstairs or something!"

  
  
  
  


Just then, two overgrown beasty orderlies came out, grabbed Grissom by the arms and draged him into the ward.

  
  


A nurse came out the same door when the two orderlies finished dragging a screaming-kicking-Grissom into obscurity.

  
  


"A new addition to the floor?" She asked Dr. Yang.

  
  


Dr. Yang opened the folder he had been holding. "Yes, a mister Gus Van Beestrom, he came in with a self inflicted stab wound to the upper arm and is believed to be delusional, hearing voices I suspect, and possibly being schizophrenic. Here's his file." he handed it to her.

  
  


Dr. Yang then headed back for the elevator.

  
  
  
  


TBC...


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own them. Never did, never will.  
  


Title: Sane Or Insane, That Is The Question.

Chapter II - The Plan  
  


Sara was making her way down the hall of the CSI lab, she stopped as she arrived in front of her supervisor's office. She sighed heavily, brushing her finger tips gently on the closed door. She jumped slightly as she felt a hand upon her shoulder.

"Sara..." Came a light voice. Sara turned to face a very tired looking Catherine.

"We'll find him" Catherine continued. She was trying to reassure Sara as well as herself that everything was going to be okay.

"It's been three days Catherine, three days. We have nothing, we know nothing...where could he be?"  
  


* * * * *

Nurse Harris, chart in hand, took her keys out of her front pocket and unlocked the heavy door of the quiet room. 

"How are we feeling today? Ready to leave the quiet room?" She asked.

"Yes, yes. Quite ready" Gil Grissom answered half heartedly. He had been locked in that room long enough. Actually he spent most of his three day stay in the quiet room. The quite room looked like most of the rooms in the psych ward, although this one was custom made. It was a sound proof room with a rather large looking glass. The violent patients were thrown in there to have a chance to calm down. Since Grissom had been throwing tantrums for three days straight, he had gotten the opportunity to know the room very well.

"Is this going to be a good day or a bad day?" the nurse asked him with a perky tone.

"It's going to be a good day" Grissom replied sarcastically imitating her perkiness.

"I'm very glad to hear that!" She exclaimed. Smiling at him broadly.

That's right, smile while you have the chance you perky little...just wait til I get out of here and have you fired! Grissom thought. Maybe if he 'behaved' himself today, they might let him use the phone. That was his plan...for now.  
  


* * * * *

After hours of walking around, watching TV in the lounge and other intolerable things, Grissom thought he'd try his luck. He made his way to the nurses station.

"May I use the phone, please?" He asked one of the nurses.

"I'm sorry, not today Mr. Beestrom."

Grissom cringed at the sound of that name. He grew to dislike it savagely.   
  


"May I ask why?" he thought he'd keep it polite...for now.

"Using the telephone is a privilege. We need to see your condition stable before-"

"I'm stable!" he cut her off.

"One day does not amount to three. If you keep behaving, maybe in a few days."

A few days? I can't wait a few days! He thought but he nodded silently to show his understanding.

"Why don't you go back to the lounge. Maybe something interesting in on television." She told him.

"I'm tired of watching cartoons" Grissom said. " Can't I just make a quick call?" he pleaded.

"Well since the cartoons don't interest you, you could go back in the game room. You can continue your chess game with Barney. Wasn't that fun?"

Grissom was getting frustrated again but tried his best not to show it. "Yeah, it was great until he started eating the pawns and shoving the knights down his pants!"

"Okay then" the nurse paused. "Well how about checkers then?" she asked him calmly.

"No, he flushed all of the black pieces yesterday." Grissom added before leaving. He had to leave, he was battling the urge to scream. This is unbelievable, he thought as he walked away.

Then he had a thought. He turned and walked passed the nurses station again slowly. The nurse had her back to him, she was fidgeting with a computer. And for the first time in three days...Grissom grinned.  
  


* * * * * 

The hallways were empty. It was night. The orderlies and the nurses were in their break room just outside of the psych ward's perimeter. The one nurse that wasn't with them was keeping herself busy in the nurses station, she was reading a book. Grissom's plan was to wait until she left for a bathroom break or something. Then he would use the computer and send out an SOS email. He hoped, for his sake, that they had an Internet connection.

After a long, long, long, long time, the nurse finally left the sation. Now's my chance, Grissom thought. He quietly made his way to the computer. He was thrilled to see an Internet Explorer icon on the desktop. He then logged on to his email, clicked the compose button and began to type:  
  


HELP! I'm being kept in the hospital psych ward, they confused me with another patient the night I was here...3 days ago. SEND HELP NOW!!! I'm under the name Beestrom, now hurry the hell up!

Grissom.  
  


There that should do it, he thought. He hesitated a moment, he didn't know exactly who to send it to. Catherine, he wanted to send it to her but he knew she didn't check her email everyday. Sara! He thought. That was the wise choice, she wouldn't let a day go by without reading her emails, it would bug her too much. He skillfully typed her address and wrote 'HELP!' in the subject line. He moved his cursor to the send button but was interrupted by two strong arms grabbing him from behind.  
  


The orderly from hell! Grissom thought as he fought back. He grabbed a binder that was laying on the counter next to him and slammed it in the orderly's face as hard as he could. When the orderly loosened his grip, Grissom slipped from his grasp and clicked the send button. Before he knew it, the orderly had him again. This time accompanied by two of his faithful sidekicks. They dragged him out of the room, one of them tightened his grip a little and told Grissom he would be returning to the quiet room once again. As they all entered the room a nurse could be seen fallowing, carrying a rather massive looking needle.   
  


TBC....  
  


And yet I leave you again with; Thanks for reading...really I mean it. The third and final chapter will be up as soon as possible.


	3. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...lets leave it at that.

  
  


Title: Sane Or Insane, That Is The Question

  
  


Chapter III - The Rescue

  
  
  
  


Sara placed her coffee mug on her desk. She sat in silence with her head buried in her hands. She had been given the day off, usually she would protest but she was way passed the tired state. Trying to sleep was no use, she would only end up laying there feeling useless while Grissom was God knows where.

  
  


Taking another sip of her coffee, she booted her computer. After organizing a short playlist as background music, she logged onto her email. As soon as her Inbox window appeared, she spotted Grissom's message. Sara rapidly opened and read the short message. As soon as she finished she bolted out of her chair and sprinted out the door, only to return a few seconds later to grab her shoes and keys.

  
  


************

  
  


Sara ran out of the elevator and entered the Psych Ward. She was now at the nurses station.

  
  


"May I help you, miss?" the nurse asked.

  
  


Sara out of breath, tried her best to answer. "Yes, I'm looking for Grissom, Gil Grissom."

  
  


The nurse typed a few things on her computer, then lifted her head to Sara again. "We have no patient under that name."

  
  


"A Mr. Beestroff then?" Sara wasn't feeling like explaining everything to the nurse right now. All she wanted was to get to Grissom.

  
  


"We have a Mr. Gus Van Beestrom, is that who you mean?"

  
  


"Yeah, that's it!" Sara exclaimed a little louder than necessary.

  
  


"A feisty one he is, he's not allowed any visitors, I'm sorry."

  
  


Sara grew quite angry, she leaned forward. "Now listen here, you are going to take me to his room and you will do so now, got that?"

  
  


The nurse was a little frightened, not so much by the words Sara had spoken but more at the crazy look in her eyes as she spoke them.

  
  


"I...I'll got find his nurse." she said, right before she promptly left the station.

  
  
  
  


Sara was glancing around desperately as another nurse walked over.

  
  


"You know Mr. Beestrom?" Nurse Harris asked when she arrived near.

  
  


"Yes, he's my supervisor and his name is Grissom!" Sara snapped at her.

  
  


"Grissom? Gil Grissom?"

  
  


"Yes Gil Grissom" Sara was beginning to calm down slightly.

  
  


"Do you have any proof of this?" the nurse asked still unsure but starting to realize that after all, her patient might have been telling the truth.

  
  


"Well here's my ID" Sara showed her CSI identification. "And he should have one as well" she continued.

  
  


The nurse said nothing. Instead she turned and asked one of the orderlies to go find Mr. Beestrom's belongings.

  
  


"Until Aaron gets back, I'll take you to your friend."

  
  


The nurse led Sara to the quiet room where Grissom was kept. Sara's heart began to beat wildly as the door opened. There he was, Gil Grissom, pacing back and forth in his room.

  
  


"Grissom" Sara spoke gently, trying to attain his attention.

  
  


Grissom turned, as soon as he saw her he quickly made his way to her and rapped her in a hug. "Thank God you're here" he told her.

  
  


As they broke from the hug, the orderly arrived with Grissom's belongings. Grissom looked at the bag, "Are those mine?" he asked. When the orderly nodded Grissom tore it out of his hands and preceded by searching eagerly inside the bag. 

  
  


After a few seconds of digging, Grissom yanked out his wallet and identification. He then shoved them in the nurse's hands. "You believe me now?" he yelled.

  
  


The nurse looked through his wallet and ID. She then handed them back to him, embarrassed by the fact that he was right all along. 

  
  


"If you would have let me show these in the first place, we wouldn't be here." Grissom's tone showed anger although he did not yell. He was just glad this was finally over.

  
  


"The rules couldn't allow us to let you have those" the nurse pointed out. 

  
  


Although Grissom's anger was resurfacing, he did not attempt to speak.

  
  


"Mr. Beest-...I mean Mr. Grissom, on behalf of everyone here I'm truly sorry about this little misunderstanding." the nurse spoke genuinely.

  
  


"Little what?" Grissom couldn't keep it in this time. "Little misunderstanding? This may not have been a big deal for you lady, but then again you haven't been the one cooped up in here like a prisoner for the past...what is it? 4, 5 days?"

  
  


The nurse said nothing.

  
  


"You know what, I think I'm going to sue this place. No actually I am definitely going to sue!"

Grissom then turned to Sara, who had been quite so far. "How about we get the hell out of here?" he asked her.

  
  


Sara smiled at him. "Lead the way" she replied, stepping out of the way so he could pass by. Before Sara turned to follow, she gave the nurse a cold stare. "You'll be hearing from his lawyer." she told her, then she was on her way.

  
  


************

  
  


Sara had drove Grissom to his apartment, he invited her in telling her that he wanted to speak with her. Sara agreed and was now sitting on his couch, patiently waiting for him to finish his shower.

  
  


When Grissom appeared, he walked over and sat next to Sara.

  
  


"Thank God this is all over." he said aloud.

  
  


"It's not exactly over yet, if you plan to sue." she told him.

  
  


Grissom turned to her. "I've changed my mind about that."

  
  


Sara looked at him curiously. "Really? You sounded mighty determined back there."

  
  


"I don't want anything to do with those people or that horrid place ever again." he answered truthfully.

  
  


She smiled. "That might be a good idea. After all that's happened, you don't need the extra stress of a lawsuit."

  
  


"Umm...Sara?"

  
  


"Yes" She was wondering what was on his mind.

  
  


"About all that's happened...well I would really appreciate it if you would refrain yourself from telling anyone about it. They don't need to know."

  
  


"But how do we explain your absence?" she questioned.

  
  


Grissom was lost in thought for a moment. Not coming up with anything, he sighed. "I'll think of something." he reassured her.

  
  


"It better be good." she teased.

  
  


"You won't say anything then?" he asked seriously.

  
  


"Your secrets safe with me, Mr. Beestrom." she answered whilst trying to keep a straight face, but failed to do so.

  
  
  
  


THE END.


End file.
